It was only just a dream
by Priori Incantatum
Summary: Harry was sure he was dead, he hoped for it. So when it was only a dream, nothing makes sense.   Draco loves Harry, he really does. When he has to watch Harry die, it's hell. But Harry is still alive and Draco is dreaming...or is he?


_It is said that, at sunset, you can see a flash of green light. Some people say this is sign that the dead souls are returning to the earth to be with their loved ones. Some say the opposite; that this is the flash of death, and if you gaze upon it you will die. Some don't even believe it exists. They say it sounds like magic. Well, that is precisely what it is, magic. I've seen the flash many times and I can tell you a thing or two about it. It isn't only at sunset and it does bring death, not life. But why should I care? All of my loved ones are dead and gone. So in this last moment when I take my last breath, I'm thinking of my loved ones, and I wonder if they'll be proud of me. I'm thinking of how I'll never have to live with pain again. I'm thinking of how the world will be better when I die. And you know what, it already feel like a better place, I have no more pain; I'm free._

I opened my eyes to see white, no shapes, no other colors, just...white. I closed my eyes for another minute and opened them, this time I'm at Kings Cross station. I sit up and look around. Everything is the same, there are just no people.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked toward the sound to see Dumbledore, half-moon spectacles and all. He smiled and beckoned me to come and sit next to him on the bench. I slowly got up, testing my limbs. I felt fine, even more than fine actually.

As I sat down, Dumbledore patted me on the back. "Well done, Harry." he said. I must have looked as confused as I felt because he continued "For being so brave. It takes quite a bit of courage to accept death as you did. I don't believe anyone could have done that."

"So...I'm dead." I concluded. It was more of a statement than a question but Dumbledore answered anyway.

"Oh yes, it's quite a possibility."

"Uh…Professor, what do you mean possibility?"

"Well Harry do you want to end life this early? I thought you would want to live life without death hanging over your shoulders every second." His eyes peeked out from behind his glasses, a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

I thought about this for a second. There were only a few people to live for, were they worth it?

"I can go back?"

"It's possible, do you want too?"

"Yes."

The next thing I know, I'm back at the castle on the ground. Voldemort is giving a speech, the rest is a blur. I remember crying, someone screaming, Hermione maybe, Mrs. Weasley killing Bellatrix, myself killing Voldemort, and everyone cheering. It all ends with a kiss, Ginny's to be exact. She caught me off guard, but it was…nice, I guess. I pulled away after a few seconds, and as everyone was congratulating me, I was faintly aware of a blonde head running out of the great hall. I was about to chase after him but just then Hermione and Ron attacked me with a hug swearing me not to ever do anything like that again.

After a few minutes everyone disappeared, going to the bodies of those that lost their lives. I looked over to my right and stared at Fred, his body lying in the middle of all the Weasley's. Hermione had her arm around Ron, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held each other. George was right next to his twin, tears falling freely. I couldn't stand looking at the family grieving, and looked elsewhere. Off to the left lay Tonks and Remus. I think that hit me even harder than Fred's passing, because now I'm a father.

_"Harry, may I talk to you." Remus asked me._

_He had just told me, Ron, Bill, Fleur and Hermione about Tonks having the baby. We were celebrating before he had to leave._

_"Sure." I answered._

_We both walked into the hallway of Bill and Fleur's cottage, he turned to me with a serious look on his face._

_"Look, Harry, Tonks and I were talking. We want you to be Teddy's godfather."_

_"What...me? Are you sure? Wouldn't you want Tonk's parents to be the godparents?" I asked him, disbelieving._

_"No, no. We both agreed that you would be the perfect godparent because we know you would take care of him. So, will you?"_

_I had thought about it for a second, but my answer was automatic. "Yes, I would love to be the godfather." I said smiling. _

_Lupin smiled even wider and gave me a hug. I returned it and we walked back into the kitchen with the others to share the news._

I shook my head to get rid of the memory and walked over to the bodies. "I promise you I'll raise Teddy the way you would have." I told them, tears slipping down my cheek and onto them.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist, red hair fell onto my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to look at Ginny who gave me a sad smile. I gave her the best smile I could muster which was probably a grimace. She just rested her head on my shoulder and we sat there for who knows how long.

I guess it didn't matter what had happened, or that I wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort again because the deaths hung in the air. People would celebrate later, but for now, it was time to honor the dead. Professor McGonagall came in and put her wand into the air. Many other followed suit. Ginny raised hers and I saw a determination set in her eyes. She really was amazing.

**19 Years Later**

"Albus! Come back here and wait for your sister." Ginny called to our son. He groaned and turned around. I laughed, my arm around Ginny's shoulders. She looked up at me and smiled.

I felt a pressure on my leg and looked down to where Lily clung to my leg. I bent down to pick her up. She giggled and hid her face in my neck.

"Harry! Ginny!" A voice called from behind us. I turned around to see Hermione and Ron coming towards us, their kids behind them.

"Hey, how're you guys?" I asked, putting down Lily. She ran to Rose and they hugged. Hugo ran out from behind them and towards Albus. The two quickly got talking. Hermione and Ron finally reached us and gave hugs.

We were talking for a few minutes when Albus called me. I turned around to answer him when Hermione screamed and Ron started shooting spells into the distance. Ginny turned around and ran off into the...forest? I looked around me only to find myself surround by trees.

A blur of black ran past my left, another one to my right. One ran right past me, hitting my side in the process. I fell to the ground scraping my hands on the sticks. Ignoring the sting, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand. I got up only to be knocked down again.

This time, I got up being more cautious. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur move. Immediately I pointed my wand and cried out "Stupefy!" The figure fell to the ground. I got up to go look at the body. As I turned it around I heard a scream. Something in me snapped; I hadn't heard that voice in...years.

I took a quick look at the body but quickly ran off towards the voice, towards him.

I ran for a few minutes, shooting off spells when necessary. I finally came to a stop, breathing hard. The scream erupted again, this time even more pain than the first. My eyes widened as I quickly -but quietly- walked over to a tree to hide behind.

I saw a clearing and peeked out from behind the tree. Standing around were about 50 Death Eaters. In the center of them was Voldemort.

"_What? But…I killed him ages ago! He can't be back! What the bloody hell is going on_?" I thought. Shaking my head to clear it, my eyes caught something off to the side. I fully turned and saw a small pond. The moonlight was glittering off it, making it shine. I walked over and got on one knee. Gasping in disbelief, I started at my 18 year old face.

Putting a hand up to my face, I had to make sure it was really me; it was.

I blinked rapidly and looked up to the black night sky. The stars were out and twinkling; millions of tiny lights shining in the sky.

"Well, well Draco. It appears as if you have some explaining to do." Voldemort's voice rang through my ears.

I turned my head to the side and got closer to the clearing. I could see Draco on his knees, breathing heavily. Voldemort stood above him, his wand pointed at Draco's head.

"What is this about Potter?"

"I don't know. I thought he would be sure to follow me. It's that filthy mudblood, I'm telling you. If I could just get her out of the way then-"

"No." Voldemort interrupted "We need to use her as bait, since you so obviously cannot do it yourself." He sneered. Draco looked down at the ground. I thought I saw a vague outline of a tear in the moonlight but it was gone before I could see properly.

"Please, my lord. Give me one more chance. I know I can bring Potter here." Draco stated stubbornly.

Voldemort only deepened his frown. He looked up at the sky and let out a sigh. "What makes you worthy of a second chance, Draco? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Draco's eyes widened. I could make out the grey color of his iris from where I was standing-twenty feet away.

"P-Please, my lord, I know I can be of service. I only wish to serve you." He begged.

Voldemort only looked amused. "Oh? And what if I don't want you to serve me? What if I believe you have already had your run? What if now…you are useless?"

"I-I-I…I'm not ...useless. I can…uh, I can" Draco stuttered.

"See. You are of no use to me. You can't even get a sentence out. It must be because of my greatness, correct?"

"Or it could be because of your ugliness." I interrupted, stepping out from behind the tree. All eyes turned to me; Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the sight. "Ah, our little hero has come to die." He said.

I kept talking. "You know, I really do believe it's the second one. When I look at you I see an ugly, worthless, useless coward." I shot back.

Voldemort's nostrils flared. One of the Death Eaters stepped out from behind Voldemort and raised her wand. She was about to say a spell when Voldemort put up his hand.

"Now, Bellatrix, is that any way to treat our guest?" He said.

Bellatrix put down her wand and Voldemort smiled a crooked smile at me.

"Good girl! Who wants a treat? Maybe a better hair cut?" I commented.

Voldemort glared at me. "Enough. We have something to do and I intend to do it."

I raised one eyebrow at him and smirked. "Are you man enough to do it?"

Voldemort's glare only deepened. He raised his wand as I closed my eyes. Even behind my closed eyelids I could see the green light shoot from his wand and I did nothing to stop it.

Draco screamed as loud as he could. Even so, his voice was drowned out by the cheers from the other Death Eaters. Voldemort raised his hand started walking slowly over to Harry when the cheers stopped. He bended down and put two fingers on his neck. After a few moments he stood up and turned around. It took all of his strength not to attack Voldemort for touching him.

He had reached them now. His eyes were alight with happiness. "Harry Potter is dead." The cheers erupted again, only Draco kept quiet, his eyes on the body. Voldemort took notice of this and grinned.

"Draco! Pick up the body and follow me. I want to show the whole world their hero is dead. Yes, I will tell them he came to me begging for death and I, being a merciful Lord, granted his wish…" Voldemort droned on, his followers only boosting his ego.

Draco walked over to Harry. He looked at the body and let out a silent sob, a few tears hitting Harry's cheek making it look like he himself were crying. Draco lifted Harry into his arms. '_Perfect fit_." he thought.

Draco walked behind the others a pace that left him far behind. He could hear the shouts and screams of Harry's friends as Voldemort told them of their dead hero. Draco let out another sob and put Harry down on the ground. He slowly bent his head and pressed his warm lips against Harry's cold ones. A kiss, he hoped, Harry could feel wherever he was.

He parted after a few moments, but not before telling Harry that he was sorry, and how he wanted to die for him. Draco opened his eyes and pulled away only to have his head brought back and feeling warm lips against his.

"Don't die for me, Draco. Live for me." Harry stated, a goofy grin on his face.

"What? Harry...but how?" Draco asked, confusion clear in his voice.

Harry was still smiling "This is only just a dream."

Draco woke up with a start. He was sweating, the bed sheets sticking to his body. This wasn't the first time he'd had that dream, and he hoped it was the last. He was sick and tired of watching his one love die over and over again.

He blinked a few times and looked around his room; it was bare with the exception of a bed, dresser and a few newspaper clippings stuck to the wall.

He sighed and walked into the bathroom, stripping his clothes and getting into the shower. He let the water run over his body and stayed until it ran cold. Getting out he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked in the mirror. He hated what he saw; pale skin, even paler hair, eyes like silver, looks almost anyone would kill for and he would trade it all for just five minutes with _him_.

Draco went into his room and got dressed; some nice pants, a black shirt and a black jacket completed his usual look. He grabbed his wand and stuck it in his jacket before going outside and apparating to the cemetery, Godric's Hollow.

It was still night, so not many people were out. The old lady he saw whenever he came here was out watering her plants. She sent him a smile and a wave before going back to her business.

Draco stared after her for a few moments and shrugged. He walked into the cemetery going straight for three hundred feet and making a right, then a left. He finally reached the grave and sat down. He had been there so many times he could walk blindfolded and still find it. A tear dropped down his cheek as he read the tombstone.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31 1980 - May 26 1998_

_Beloved son, friend and hero_

_You will be remembered forever._

Draco thought back to all the memories he had with Harry. He only knew him for 7 years and he had made the biggest impact on his life. He regretted not treating Harry better, for not telling him how much he ment to him, what he ment to him.

More tears fell down Draco's face as he cried, freely and openly. He tried to stop crying by looking over at another tombstone. It was a girl named Mary who died when she was 22. Her quote read '_Live every day like it's a dream_.'

Draco contemplated something in his mind. After a few moments he has decided what he was going to do. He thought about the last thing Harry had told him and smiled.

"I want to keep dreaming." He stated.

The old lady had finished watering her plants. She had been sitting on her front porch swing waiting for the sun to rise. A few minutes after the boy had went into the cemetery it did. Just as it was rising there was a flash of green light.

The woman raised her eyebrow as she thought of what her grandmother had told her when she was younger, "_It is said that, at sunset, you can see a flash of green light. Some people say this is sign that the dead souls are returning to the earth to be with their loved ones. Some say the opposite; that this is the flash of death, and if you gaze upon it you will die. Some don't even believe it exists. They say it sounds like magic. Well, that is precisely what it is, magic. But I don't believe it brings death. I believe it brings hope. I believe that when you see the flash someone is being reunited with their loved ones and living together with them forever, free."_


End file.
